


caught in the yellow flash of a camera

by SkyRose



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Celebrity Gossip Blog, Chad is a professional basketball player, M/M, Post-High School Musical 3, Ryan is a famous broadway star, Social Media, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: SPOTTED: Does Ry have a new B-Ball boo?
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 10
Kudos: 394
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	caught in the yellow flash of a camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



**SPOTTED: Does Ry have a new B-Ball boo?**

Broadway triple threat Ryan Evans was spotted outside of his NYC apartment with Knicks team member Chad Danforth. Evan was remarkably dressed down and edgy when the paps showed up. A few pics show the two sharing a laugh and taking selfies together. Good friends? Or Evans’s first public relationship after coming out in 2010? 

Our team did some digging and we uncovered some juicy details. Evans and Danforth went to high school together in Albuquerque, New Mexico at East High. Perhaps this meetup was just some old friends reminiscing on the good times and their recent success. Or perhaps old feelings have reemerged? 

Here are some pictures we found of teenage Evans and Danforth from some old Facebooks profiles. It seems Evans was wearing iconic hats back in high school too. And look at Danforth’s hair!

\---

**SPOTTED: Basketball and broadway seem to be a perfect match**

Jazz-square enthusiast Ryan Evans was spotted walking around NYC with former-Redhawk Chad Danforth. Some photos appear to show the two holding hands, though some fans are skeptical. Either way, the two seemed to have a nice time together.

Last Monday, Danforth tweeted out of video from what appeared to be a musical he took part in during high school. He has some great moves, no wonder Evans likes him so much!

Are you totally convinced #Chyan is an item? Or does this seem like a long-shot not even Danforth could make?

\---

**SPOTTED: Chyan get cozy in their hometown**

As the internet has been ablaze with #Chyan rumors, the duo returned to New Mexico for the holidays. Ryan posted a selfie with his twin sister not long after Chad posted pictures from ABQ (Albuquerque International Sunport). This led fans to believe they were on the same flight! Not a likely coincidence, but perhaps just two no-homo bros deciding they needed company for the five hour flight. 

But the speculation didn’t stop there! Sharpay Evans had some suspicious tweets in the days that followed. Most notably: 

Around the same time Ryan’s sister tweeted, a video surfaced on a close friend of Chad’s Facebook account. The video shows Chad and Ryan finishing a karaoke duet before hugging. We can’t speak for Ryan and Chad, but we certainly think they are  _ very _ cute.

\---

**SPOTTED: Chyan hit some home runs as their holiday vacation continues**

Last week, Chad and Ryan we’re singing their hearts out and possibly annoying Ryan’s sister during their performance. Yesterday, some pics were snapped of them at a resort owned by Ryan’s family. Most of the pictures show the pair taking turns throwing and hitting a baseball. A few blurrier pictures show them relaxing in the pool.

We’ll be anxiously waiting to see if Chad and Ryan spend any more time with each other, or if Chad will be spotted the the huge Evans mansion. What do you think #Chyan will be spotted doing next?

\---

**IT’S OFFICIAL: Ryan Evans and Chad Danforth confirm the rumors!!!**

Yes, you read that right. The much shipped and rumored #Chyan is official! What’s a better way to start off a new year? Fans have been showing support nonstop on both sides. Some are already expecting a purposeful soon. Others are already writing fanfiction on just how steamy they that that new year’s kiss got. ;)

We couldn’t be happier (and can’t stop squealing!), tell us how thrilled you are in the comments!


End file.
